Daisuki Tetsuya
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Semua orang tahu, Akashi itu tak jauh beda dengan predator. Predator mengincar mangsa untuk dimakan bukan? Bermula dari surat cinta dan berakhir Kuroko tertidur dalam bekapan Akashi. / "Tetsuya bilang aku predator, ya? Bila aku predator, berarti Tetsuya 'mangsa' nya kan?" / Akakuro. OOC. Yaoi. Fic spesial Tahun baru XD multichap!
1. Chapter 1

Hal termanis yang kita rasakan adalah ketika mendapat surat cinta dari seseorang. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mendapatkannya? Senang, gugup, takut dan sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu.

Pasti berdebar-debar kan?

Sungguh, hal termanis dalam hidupmu. Mungkin bagi sebagian gadis, mendapatkan surat cinta adalah hal langka. Reaksi mereka tentu senang.

Apa pemuda bersurai babyblue ini merasa senang ketika mendapatkan surat khusus yang disebut 'surat cinta'?

_**To: Tetsuya**_  
_**From: Akashi Seijuro**_

_**Tet****suya, mungkin aneh bila aku mengungkapkan perasaan ini lewat sepucuk surat. Jujur saja cara ini tidak kusukai dan terke****san pengecut****—t****api y****ah, kurasa aku harus melakukannya. Tetsuya aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku? Jika kau menjawab ya, datanglah ke Rakuzan dan mengatakannya langsung padaku.**_

_***Kutunggu jawabanmu besok. Aku bukanlah orang yang penyabar jadi kuharap kau mengerti maksudku. Jangan mencoba menghindar dariku karena aku pasti menangkapmu.**_

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu mematung begitu melihat isi dari sebuah surat tersebut. Deretan-deretan tulisan yang terkesan singkat namun sukses membuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

"..."

Katakanlah ini mimpi. Ia tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa terhadap surat berbalut warna merah ini. Sumpah, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Jika ia dilahirkan kembali, ia ingin hidup di zaman purba kalau perlu.

Pemuda bersurai babyblue—Kuroko Tetsuya—masih terdiam melihat isi surat yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa pengirimnya salah mengirim? Tapi rasanya mustahil karena di surat itu jelas sekali terpampang nama "Tetsuya" yang merupakan nama kecil si empunya.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang menyandang nama kecil "Tetsuya" ?

Iris babybluenya memandang cermat nama si pengirim. Dalam hati, ia berharap pengirim surat yang tidak masuk akal itu adalah Kise—teman SMP nya dulu—agar ia bisa dengan senang hati menolaknya.

Namun keberuntungan tak berpihak pada pemuda manis itu.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Itulah nama pengirim yang tertera di surat itu.

"Tak mungkin..." Katanya mematung.

Entah mengapa otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk menyadarkannya dari halusinasi bodoh. Ia berharap kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

**PLAK**

Ya, baru saja ia menampar dirinya sendiri. Bagi orang lain, mungkin Kuroko dianggap orang gila yang menampar diri sendiri—padahal ia sengaja melakukannya demi menyadarkan dirinya.

"S-sakit.." Ringis si pemuda. Ia memegangi sebelah pipinya yang sedikit memerah—efek tangannya yang menampar pipinya.

Bila ia merasa sakit, artinya kejadian ini bukan mimpi kan?

Akashi Seijuro yang menyatakan cinta pada Kuroko lewat sepucuk surat bukanlah mimpi.

Dan Kuroko kembali mematung. Jadi dengan kata lain...

Akashi Seijuro menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Eeeeeeh!?"

* * *

**Daisuki Tetsuya**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: OOC, absurd,gaje,dll**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Langit cerah menghiasi Tokyo dengan hangatnya. Hari ini hari Senin dan itu merupakan hari untuk sekolah bagi sebagian orang. Seperti biasa, pemuda bersurai babyblue yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya juga memulai aktivitasnya ke sekolah. Langkah pemuda itu sedikit gontai—hingga ibunya sendiri menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Tet-chan?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan surai babyblue yang sama dengan Kuroko.

Dengan malas Kuroko menoleh, "Apa?"

Gadis yang diperkirakan adalah ibu Kuroko itu hanya menghela nafas begitu mendapati kantung mata tebal terpartir di bawah iris babyblue putranya.

"Kau begadang?" Tanya ibu Kuroko khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku begini karena kejadian semalam. Daijobu, Okaa-san." Kata Kuroko acuh kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pada lantai kayu tersebut, "Aku berangkat."

Ibu Kuroko menatap putranya bingung, "Huh? Baik, hati-hati di jalan."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum dirinya lenyap dari balik pintu rumah itu. Ibu Kuroko menatapnya curiga—tak yakin bila Kuroko baik-baik saja.

**TAP TAP**

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, pemuda babyblue ini benar-benar lesu. Rasanya ia ingin mempercepat waktu hingga ia sudah menjadi guru TK—pekerjaan impian Kuroko. Sungguh pemikiran mustahil memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar bingung akan secarik surat itu-Surat yang mampu membuat Kuroko terjaga semalaman.

Sebenarnya dari mana Kuroko mendapatkan surat itu? Mari kita lihat kejadian kemarin.

**Flashback: on**

Sebenarnya bel sekolah sudah dibunyikan sejak siang-namun entah mengapa pemuda bersurai babyblue ini masih saja ingin menunggu di sekolah. Tidak, ia tak mungkin hanya berdiri diam di pintu gerbang sekolah layaknya anak hilang. Tentunya ia akan bermain sejenak dengan teman-teman basketnya di Seirin.

**SRAAAAASH**

Sayang nasib baik tak berpihak padanya. Setelah usai bermain basket dengan teman-temannya, hujan turun membasahi kota Tokyo termasuk membasahi sekolah Seirin. Hal itu membuat Kuroko harus menunggu sampai hujan reda.

"Kenapa harus hujan sih?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Iris babyblue nya senantiasa menatap ribuan air yang turun membasahi sekolah Seirin. Kadang ia berdecak sebal karena hujan itu seakan-akan mengejeknya karena tidak mau pulang dari tadi. Oh ayolah, Kuroko tak jauh beda dengan anak SMA jaman sekarang. Ia ingin bebas bermain seperti orang sekolah pada umumnya.

Kuroko menghela nafas pada hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berlari. Ia berjalan menuju loker untuk mengganti sepatu.

**Syuut**

Tak disadari, sebuah surat berwarna merah terjatuh dari loker milik Kuroko. Iris babyblue nya menatap bingung pada surat tersebut. Setahunya, ia tak berhubungan dengan orang penting.

Kuroko menatap bingung, "Surat siapa ini? Ini surat cinta?"

Tak ada nama pengirim disini. Jelas saja Kuroko tak tahu. Bila ini surat cinta, pasti Momoi Satsuki yang mengirimnya—berhubung hanya gadis itu yang menyukai dirinya.

'Tak mungkin Momoi-san ke Seirin..' Batin Kuroko.

Tangan mungilnya membolak-balikan surat tersebut- memperhatikannya dengan seksama, "Surat ini mengingatkanku pada Akashi-kun.."

Penasaran, Kuroko membaca surat tersebut.

_**To: Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi Seijuro**_

_**Tet****suya, mungkin aneh bila aku mengungkapkan perasaan ini lewat sepucuk surat. Jujur saja cara ini tidak kusukai dan terke****san pengecut****—t****api y****ah, kurasa aku harus melakukannya. Tetsuya aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku? Jika kau menjawab ya, datanglah ke Rakuzan dan mengatakannya langsung padaku.**_

_***Kutunggu jawabanmu besok. Aku bukanlah orang yang penyabar jadi kuharap kau mengerti maksudku. Jangan mencoba menghindar dariku karena aku pasti menangkapmu.**_

Setelah melihat itu, Kuroko mematung. Ia terdiam pada kata-kata yang tertera di kertas itu.

Katakanlah ini mimpi.

"..."

Setelah melihat isi surat itu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyimpan surat itu dalam tasnya. Ia segera berganti sepatu dan pergi meninggalkan loker itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang, ia masih teringat pada isi surat itu. Sesampainya di rumah, ia merebahkan diri pada kasur empuk itu. Ia terdiam, mematung, dan bengong.

Dan berakhirlah Kuroko terjaga sampai malam karena memikirkan surat itu.

**Flashback: off.**

Langkah pemuda itu semakin gontai ketika memasuki ruang kelasnya. Hawa keberadaanya semakin tipis—seperti debu yang akan menghilang. Oke, keadaanya tidak benar baik-baik saja. Ia butuh dihibur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan membenamkan kepalanya pada tangan tersebut, "Akashi-kun gila." Maki nya.

Ia kembali mengingat isi surat itu.

**Blush**

Semakin mengingat isi surat itu, semakin membuat pemuda manis ini malu. Lihat saja semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Akashi-kun baka..." Kata Kuroko sambil menutup wajahnya. Sial, semburat merah ini tak kunjung menghilang.

Sebenarnya Kuroko risih memikirkan surat itu. Bukannya tidak senang akan surat cinta dari mantan kapten SMPnya dulu—hanya saja dirinya bingung mau menjawab apa. Jujur saja, Kuroko juga menyukai Akashi. Bukan suka, cinta malah. Hanya Akashi yang bisa membuat pikiran Kuroko kacau. Hanya Akashi yang membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan bila memikirkannya.

Tapi sayangnya ia terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaanya. Jangan lupakan rasa mindernya pada derajat dirinya dengan Akashi. Sungguh, bagaikan langit dan bumi.

**Kriiing! Kriiing!**

Bel pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mempersiapkan pelajaran pertama.

Matematika, sial. Pelajaran yang paling dibenci Kuroko.

.-.-.

Setelah melewati hari-hari sekolahnya yang cukup membosankan, kini tiba Kuroko untuk pulang. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin pulang. Dirinya masih memiliki hutang dengan surat berwarna merah tersebut. Sial, surat itu membuatnya tak bisa pulang. Padahal ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan Okaa-san nya di rumah. Oke katakanlah ia manja, ia tak peduli.

"Aaargh! Akashi-kun baka! Jelek! Menyebalkaaaaan!" Teriak Kuroko sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal. Beruntung karena hawa keberadaannya tipis, kelakuan ini tak dilihat orang-orang. Kalau sampai dilihat, memalukan sekali.

Menghela nafas bingung. Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Mendatangi Rakuzan lalu bilang bahwa ia menerima perasaan Akashi? Itu gila.

Lelah dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya, ia menutup kedua pipinya yang memanas.

"Aku memang menyukai Akashi-kun tapi..." Kini manik babyblue Kuroko sedikit berair. Menahan malu? Entahlah.

"Aargh... Akashi-kun tega membuatku begini..." Kata Kuroko putus asa.

Cih, pemuda dengan iris heterochrome itu selalu membuat pikirannya kacau. Disamping itu, ia suka dengan sikapnya.

Jari telunjuk diletakan di depan mulut seperti pose berpikir, "Hm.. Mungkin begitu sampai di Rakuzan, aku mencari Akashi-kun lalu bilang bahwa jawabannya nanti saja karena aku mendesak akan pergi ke luar negri." Pikirnya.

Sungguh, ide gila yang tak masuk akal. Sejak kapan dirinya liburan ke luar negri? Mau ditinggal kemana semua tugas dan jadwal latihan yang menumpuk-numpuk?

"Ah, pokoknya aku ke sana saja." akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk ke Rakuzan. Dirinya pasrah akan nasib yang menimpanya. Entahlah ia akan pasang muka apa di depan Akashi nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan Kuroko berani bersumpah bahwa ia menyesal telah datang ke Rakuzan.

"Kh..."

Melihat para murid Rakuzan yang berlalu lalang sudah membuatnya bengong. Nyalinya berhadapan dengan Akashi sirna sudah. Entah mengapa dirinya jadi mati kutu. Kakinya gemetaran dan rasanya ia ingin menangis. Oke itu berlebihan, tapi setidaknya sadari perasaan Kuroko yang bercampur aduk dong!

"Siapa anak itu?"  
"Dari sekolah mana dia?"  
"Manisnya..."  
"Mirip seragam sekolah Tokyo..."

Banyak murid-murid yang berbisik-bisik tentang keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya di Rakuzan. Saat itu Kuroko tersentak kaget bahwa ia diperhatikan orang banyak.

"Sekolah Seirin bukan ya?"

"Seragamnya bagus."

Ia menatap baju sekolahnya yang lumayan mencolok dari yang lain. Seragam hitam dengan garis biru. Sial, kemana perginya hawa keberadaan tipis yang menjadi senjatanya?

**Pssst Pssst**

Ditatap orang banyak semakin membuat Kuroko gugup. Andai ia membawa bola basket, pasti ia sudah meng- ignite pass wajah mereka yang kelamaan melihat dirinya. Ditatap lekat-lekat jengah juga tahu!

Di saat Kuroko dikelilingi banyak orang, tampak dua orang pemuda menatapnya juga dari jendela sekolah.

"Sei-chan? Itu Kuroko Tetsuya yang kau ceritakan itu kan?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di depan pemuda beriris heterochrome-Mibuchi Reo.

Pemuda beriris heterochrome itu mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kau tak membantunya? Kurasa dia kebingungan mencarimu. Jujur saja dia seperti tikus kecil ahahaha." Kata Reo sambil tertawa pelan. Manik hitamnya masih mengamati si Babyblue.

Akashi Seijuro-pemuda beriris heterochrome itu hanya menyeringai. Pemandangan Kuroko yang kebingungan sudah menjadi hobi tersendiri baginya.

"Biarkan saja." Gumam Akashi tersenyum licik.

Melihat senyuman Akashi, Reo menjadi khawatir pada nasib si babyblue. Akashi yang tersenyum licik berarti menandakan adanya berita buruk.

"Saa.. Apa jawabanmu, Tetsuya sayang?" Tanya Akashi menyeringai. Inilah yang ia tunggu-kedatangan Kuroko Tetsuya untuk menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bilang pada yang lain bahwa latihan basket ditiadakan." Kata Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Reo di ruang kelas.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kepungan murid Rakuzan, Kuroko langsung berlari menuju lorong kelas. Entah ia bodoh atau apa, ia lupa menanyakan dimana kelas Akashi. Bila ia mencari kelas Akashi satu persatu, pasti ia akan dihujat dengan beribu-ribu tatapan orang yang melihatnya. Ayolah, seragamnya terlalu mencolok.

"Akashi-kun kau licik." Maki Kuroko. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memaki si pengirim surat.

**TAP TAP**

Dengan waspada dan penuh hati-hati, Kuroko berjalan menuju lorong yang cukup ramai itu. Ia benar-benar memanfaatkan hawa keberadaanya yang tipis dengan baik. Tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya, berhasil! Setidaknya ia bisa melewati lautan manusia di lorong itu.

'Kalau tak salah, Akashi-kun sekelas dengan... Mibuchi Reo ya?' Batin Kuroko.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas 1-A. Ia mengernyit heran mendapati sosok Mibuchi Reo tanpa Akashi Seijuro. Apa ia salah kelas?

"Ah! Kau Kuroko Tetsuya ya?" Tanya Reo begitu melihat Kuroko, "Kok bisa sampai disini? Kau tidak dikepung orang-orang lagi?"

Sepertinya orang ini melihat kejadian Kuroko dibicarakan banyak orang di depan sekolah Rakuzan.

"Iya. Kalau tak salah... Mibuchi Reo, ya?" Tanya Kuroko memastikan.

Reo tersenyum, "Ah, Tetsuya-chan ternyata mengenaliku."

Panggilan macam apa itu? Bikin merinding saja.

"Sumimasen, apa kau tahu kelas Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko to the point.

Reo mengangguk, "Dia sekelas denganku. Eh, tapi dia pergi. Entahlah ia pergi kemana."

'Cih, Akashi-kun mau bermain-main ya?' Batin Kuroko kesal.

Melihat wajah Kuroko yang sedikit kesal, membuat Reo berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko—tentu saja Kuroko yang melihat itu memilih berjalan mundur.

"Tetsuya-chan, kurasa Sei-chan merencanakan sesuatu. Hati-hati pada nasib yang menimpamu bila menemukan Sei-chan." Kata Reo waspada, "Sei-chan orang yang kejam. Jadi yah, kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Mendadak Kuroko jadi merinding, "I-iya." Oh Tuhan, kesialan apalagi yang akan hadir pada dirinya? Ia sudah cukup gila mengalami satu kesialan.

"Tapi yang jelas, Sei-chan tak ada di sini"

Kuroko menghela nafas kecewa, "Oh gitu. Ya sudah terima ka—"

"Oi, Reo! Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan badannya yang besar. Ia memotong ucapan Kuroko seenaknya.

Melihat orang itu sudah membuat Kuroko bergidik. Orang di depannya ini seperti Murasakibara! Besar sekali!

"Ah, Nebuya~ ini lho aku ngobrol dengan Tetsuya-chan~"

Nebuya mencoba melihatnya, "Mana? Ngga a— Huwaaa!"

"Domo Nebuya-kun." Kata Kuroko singkat, "Reo-kun dan Nebuya-kun, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih." Ia langsung berlari menjauhi Nebuya dan Reo.

Nebuya menatap bingung Kuroko yang berlari menjauh, "Siapa bocah itu? Pendek sekali."

"Hei, kau sama saja menghina Sei-chan tahu!" Protes Reo tak terima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seandainya ia bisa mempercepat waktu, ia ingin mempercepat hingga permainan Akashi Seijuro usai. Kakinya sudah lelah berjalan ke sana kemari. Sudah berkali-kali mengelilingi sekolah Rakuzan namun Akashi tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

Kuroko memilih untuk duduk sebentar di kursi dekat meja piket. Tenang saja, hawa keberadaan tipisnya masih bekerja. Tak ada yang menyadarinya dan itu menguntungkan buat Kuroko.

"Kalau ketemu Akashi-kun, aku akan memukulnya! Akashi-kun menyebalkan!" Kata Kuroko kesal. Entahlah apakah ia akan memukul Akashi bila bertemu dengannya.

"Eh?"

Iris babyblue Kuroko tertuju pada lorong koridor nan sepi di sana. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia belum mencari Akashi di koridor itu. Coba saja cari, siapa tahu ketemu kan?

Dengan sedikit malas, ia berjalan menuju koridor tersebut. Ia sudah mengepalkan tangan berkali-kali saking kesalnya dengan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun keluarlah—"

**BRUK**

Tak sengaja Kuroko menabrak seseorang, "Sumimasen aku tak senga—"

**DEG**

Seandainya waktu bisa terulang kembali, Kuroko tidak akan pernah menuruti keinginannya pergi ke koridor.

Manik babyblue Kuroko langsung membulat horror mendapati siapa yang ditabraknya.

Kuroko berani bersumpah bahwa ia menyesal atas perkataan sebelumnya.

Ia bodoh memanggil Akashi dan kini orang itu berada di depannya.

Tersenyum mengerikan- atau menyeringai?

Katakanlah ini mimpi.

Oke, Kuroko ingin mati sekarang.

Siapapun tolong Kuroko!

"A..A..Aka..shi..kun.."

"Kau menemukanku, Tetsuya~"

Panggilan, Cara bicara, intonasi yang sangat dikenal Kuroko. Sungguh Kuroko sangat mengenalinya.

Surai crimson.

Manik heterochrome.

Seringai yang selalu terpartir di parasnya.

Tak lain adalah ciri-ciri dari Akashi Seijuro.

**EEEEH!?**

"A-A-Akashi-k-kun.." Kata Kuroko terpatah-patah menatap sosok Akashi. Entah sejak kapan kakinya sudah gemetaran.

Bagi orang normal, sosok Akashi adalah sosok manusia biasa. Tetapi bagi Kuroko, Akashi adalah sosok predator yang menemukan mangsa.

Dengan kata lain, Kuroko adalah mangsanya.

Lho Kuroko? Kau lupa dengan tekadmu akan memukul Akashi bila bertemu dengannya?

**GREP**

"!?"

Dengan cepat Akashi langsung memeluk tubuh mungil yang gemetaran itu. Saking kuatnya sampai membuat Akashi dan Kuroko jatuh terduduk. Kuroko tersentak saat tangan berbalut seragam Rakuzan itu sudah memeluk dirinya dengan sempurna. Ia tak bisa kabur sekarang. Hawa keberadaanya yang tipis sudah sirna semenjak ia bertemu Akashi detik ini.

"A-akashi-kun.." Kuroko mencoba melepaskan pelukan Akashi, "Le-lepaskan a-aku.."

Akashi menyeringai melihat Kuroko berontak. Ah, wajah Kuroko yang ketakutan sangat manis~

Bukannya melepaskan, Akashi semakin memperat pelukannya, "Tetsuya tak suka? Padahal hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu nyaman."

**Uh...**

Baiklah Kuroko mengaku bahwa hanya Akashi yang membuatnya nyaman. Tapi ia tak siap sekarang!

"A-akashi-kun lepaskan aku.." Kuroko masih bersikeras berontak, "Nanti di-dilihat yang lain.."

Akashi menggeleng pelan sambil menatap wajah Kuroko yang memerah, "Mereka takan melihat. Asal Tetsuya tetap diam menikmati perlakuanku, pasti takan ketahuan." Jawab Akashi ambigu.

"Aka—"

"Tetsuya hebat bisa menemukanku." Bisik Akashi pada telinga Kuroko. "Apa kau menyadari keberadaanku?"

Bunuh Kuroko sekarang. Dirinya tak bisa lagi memasang topeng datar andalannya. Kini wajahnya hanya bisa memasang wajah malu atas bisikan Akashi.

"He-hentikan Akashi-kun.." Lirih Kuroko. Ia tahu berontak sampai kapanpun takan membuat dirinya menang dari Akashi. Semakin berontak justru semakin membuat Akashi nafsu memakannya.

**CUP**

"!?"

Kuroko mematung saat Akashi mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Ia tak bisa memberi respon apapun atas perlakuan Akashi. Dirinya seolah tersihir oleh Akashi untuk diam.

Sepertinya Kuroko mulai terbuai dengan perlakuan Akashi.

Lain perintah, lain niat. Beruntung Kuroko masih memiliki akal sehat sehingga otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk sadar.

"Kh.."

Kuroko mencoba sekuat tenaga lepas dari pelukan Akashi. Ia berusaha untuk memutuskan ciuman itu. Kuroko mendorong Akashi kuat sampai ciuman itu berhasil terputus.

Akashi tersentak saat Kuroko mendorongnya, "Tetsuya—"

**DRAP DRAP**

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda bersurai babyblue ini berlari meninggalkan koridor. Kini hanya Akashi yang berada di koridor tersebut.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi menatap kepergian Kuroko, "Kau memilih untuk kabur dari ku?" Tanyanya tersenyum.

Akashi bangkit berdiri sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Bibirmu manis, Tetsuya. Lihat saja aku pasti akan mudah menangkapmu."

Anehnya bukannya mengejar Kuroko, Akashi malah berjalan menuju ruang sentral. Sepertinya si pemuda bersurai crimson ini memiliki sebuah rencana-terbukti dari seringainya yang kian melebar.

Kepada Kuroko Tetsuya tercinta, sepertinya tindakanmu kabur dari Akashi adalah kesalahan terbesar. Bersiaplah akan nasib sial yang menimpamu berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu tersengal-sengal karena habis berlari. Syukurlah ia bisa kabur dari jeratan Akashi. Ia tak yakin bila ia berlama-lama dalam pelukan Akashi, ia selamat. Bisa jadi ia akan menikmati permainan Akashi dan ketagihan untuk melakukannya.

The hell, ia tak mau. Eh tapi ada rasa mau juga sih. Oke, Kuroko labil.

'Setidaknya aku bisa kabur dari Akashi-kun...' Batin Kuroko lega. Kakinya melangkah melewati orang-orang yang berada di lorong kelas.

**KRRRIING**

Kuroko sedikit terkejut saat ada bunyi sentral—menandakan adanya pengumuman. Ah, paling hanya pengumuman tentang pelajaran dan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan sekolah Rakuzan. Mengacuhkan pengumuman, dirinya berjalan santai menuju anak tangga-melewati kerumunan orang yang bersiap mendengarkan pengumuman.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, murid-murid Rakuzan sangat tertib. Beda sekali dengan murid Seirin yang notabenenya adalah anak yang tak peduli dan pemalas.

_**["Pengumuman-pengumuman. Mohon untuk para murid tenang sejenak."]**_

Dan Kuroko nyaris terpeleset dari tangga begitu mendengar suara Akashi dari sentral itu.

"A-Akashi-kun!?" Kuroko menatap sentral tersebut.

Sebagian ada yang menatap bingung sentral. Dalam rangka apa Akashi Seijuro memberi pengumuman?

"Kyaaa! Suara Akashi-kun! Kyaaa!" dan sebagian fangirl Akashi menjerit-jerit histeris. Cih, mendengar suaranya saja sudah nyaris gila, gimana kalau mereka bertemu langsung dengan Akashi? Mati? Mungkin.

_**["Mohon maaf mengganggu sebentar. Saya Akashi Seijuro ingin meminta bantuan kalian."]**_

Huh? Seorang Akashi meminta bantuan?

_**["Aku ingin kalian mencari seorang pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya."]**_

**BRUK**

Tak disengaja, Kuroko jatuh dari tangga setelah mendengarkan suara dari sentral tersebut. Ia yang mendengar suara sentral itu benar-benar terkejut—merasa waktu dunia terhenti untuknya.

'Akashi-kun apa maksudmu!?' Batin Kuroko terkejut. Hei, ini curang tahu!

_**["Aku ingin kalian membantuku dalam mencari Tetsuya. Ciri-cirinya bersurai babyblue dengan seragam hitam sekolah Seirin. Bagi yang menemukannya harap menahannya dan memberitahukan ku dimana tempatnya. Sekian terima kasih."]**_

Pengumuman itu telah selesai. Murid-murid Rakuzan saling terheran-heran-bahkan suara bisikan mulai terdengar. Siapa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya? Mengapa ia harus mencari orang yang tak dikenal?

"Eh, tadi Akashi-kun bilang kalau ciri-ciri pemudanya bersurai babyblue kan?" Tanya salah satu gadis berbalut seragam rakuzan.

Semuanya mengangguk bersama.

"Bukankah tadi pagi kita melihat orang itu? Hanya dia satu-satunya bersurai babyblue dan berseragam hitam semua!"

**DEG**

Detak jantung Kuroko semakin tak beraturan. Ya, Suara dari gadis itu terdengar oleh Kuroko yang berada di tangga—membuatnya semakin gila menghadapi nasibnya. Kuroko nyaris melompat kaget kalau saja ia tak berpegangan tangan dengan samping anak tangga itu.

'Kenapa aku bernasib sial terus sih!?' Batin Kuroko. Entahlah ia protes pada siapa.

"Iya juga ya..."

"Benar-benar!"

"Baik, target kita orang itu."

"Siaaap!"

"Ayo cari!"

"Ayo!"

Kuroko berani bersumpah bahwa murid-murid Rakuzan rata-rata orang pintar tapi gila. Apa-apaan itu!? Mengapa mereka jadi semangat mencari Kuroko? Jika Kuroko tak pernah ingat Akashi dan sekolah Rakuzannya, ia pasti sudah membakar habis sekolah sialan ini. Ia ingin terjun dari lantai empat belas dan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tujuannya ke sini adalah menjawab surat cinta Akashi kan?

Tapi kenapa berakhir jadi acara kejar-kejaran begini?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Halo masih ada yang ingat Rikka? /ngga ( '-')

FF MACAM APA INI HAHAHAHHAHA

Kali ini Rikka bawakan FF Akakuro lagi. Rikka mencoba membuat Kuroko versi lemah (?) . Mksdnya lemah disini adalah kaya penakut, mudah malu, dan tak berdaya kalau udah di grepe-grepe Akashi /jduk

Sumpah, jadi ketagihan. /dimakankuroko

Biasanya saya selalu membuat Kuroko ngga terlalu uke alias masih bisa melawan klo di grepe2 Akashi XDD

Akhir kata,

**Review pls? arigatou!**

**Terima kasih buat para readers/silentreaders yang udah mampir! :D**

eh ngomong-ngomong...

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015! XDDD semoga kita menjadi lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya~


	2. Chapter 2

1 kata untukmu adalah **_menyebalkan._**

Aku sangat membencimu, tapi dibalik itu aku menyukai sifatmu.

Sifat yang membuat diriku nyaman.

Hahaha, aku aneh ya?

Sungguh. Bila aku menjadi mangsamu, mungkin aku sudah... ah biarkan saja.

Hei, Akashi-kun.

Bolehkah aku mencintaimu juga?

Bolehkan.. aku menjawab perasaanmu?

* * *

**Daisuki Tetsuya**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: OOC, absurd,gaje,dll**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

**DRAP DRAP**

Mau tak mau ia harus berlari meninggalkan sekolah Rakuzan. Nyawanya bisa terancam hanya karena permainan petak umpat Akashi. Berlebihan memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Insting nya mengatakan bahwa ia takan selamat kalau tidak bertindak—dan tindakan yang tepat hanyalah kabur sebelum ditemukan. Kaki mungilnya berlari menuju lorong kelas satu—Entahlah mengapa dirinya berada di sana.

"Akashi-kun gila! Gila! Gila! Gilaaaaa!" Lagi-lagi Kuroko memaki Akashi. Dirinya tak peduli bila ia berdosa memaki orang. Toh yang ia maki memang menyebalkan.

** DRAP DRAP**

"Hei! Itu dia! Cepat tangkap!"

Mendengar suara yang menunjuk kearahnya, Kuroko mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan siswa Rakuzan beramai-ramai berlari kearahnya. Kalau begini terus, Kuroko bisa ditangkap!

"Hhhhh!" Bahkan Kuroko yang basisnya orang pendiam bisa merasa panik.

"Semuanya tangkap dia!"

"Yoooo!"

Mengapa Kuroko disoraki seperti orang jahat?

Hei, apa-apaan itu? kenapa ada poster Kuroko dengan tulisan _**'WANTED'** _di bawahnya? memangnya ia penjahat? Kalau begini terus, pemuda babyblue ini merasa diposisikan karakter jahat. Oke, mungkin ia jahat karena memaki Akashi, tapi kenapa ia kena getahnya sebanyak ini? Oh Tuhan, dunia ini tidak adil. Iya tahu Akashi tak beda dengan raja. Tapi bila Kuroko sudah melakukan kesalahan, setidaknya ia tak mau dikejar-kejar layaknya buronan.

Belum lagi ada poster Kuroko segala dan terpampang tulisan _**'WANTED'**_. Dari mana mereka mendapatkan itu?

"Sial..."

Dengan cepat, Kuroko berlari sekuat-kuatnya. Oh ayolah ia tidak sedang maraton. Jujur saja ia lelah berlari kuat-kuat tanpa pemanasan. Otot-ototnya masih terasa tegang.

Iris babyblue nya sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Ia kembali terkejut bahwa ada satu siswa Rakuzan yang dua jengkal lagi bisa menangkapnya. Oke, pasti siswa itu pandai berlari.

** DRAP DRAP**

Merasa tak ada harapan, Kuroko mencoba berpikir cerdik layaknya kancil pada cerita-cerita fabel. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa terlepas dari kumpulan anak-anak Rakuzan yang cukup gila dan stress. Gila karena mengejar Kuroko dengan semangat.

** TING**

Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar bersyukur pada otaknya yang masih memberi peluang untuk kabur. Sebuah ide melintas di pikiran si babyblue. Ide yang cukup _**simple** _tapi agak... mengandung kekerasan.

'Semoga ide ini berhasil!' Batin Kuroko berharap. Ia berhenti berlari dan menghadap ke belakang—melihat kumpulan murid-murid Rakuzan yang gila mengejarnya. Satu murid yang lari nya paling cepat itu langsung membekap Kuroko agar tak bergerak.

"Akhirnya dia tertangkap! Hei, telepon Akashi!" Pinta murid yang membekap Kuroko. Tak disadarinya, Kuroko sedikit tersenyum—jahil. Rencana step 1 berhasil!

"Hei kau Kuroko Tetsuya kan—"

"Uhuk uhuk HOEEEEK!"

"!?"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko terbatuk-batuk-seperti orang sakit. Ia juga jatuh terduduk dan masih saja batuk-batuk. Sepertinya ia akan menggunakan bakat terpendam yaitu 'berakting'.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"H-hei orang ini baik-baik saja? P-panggil ambulans! Kayaknya dia batuknya parah sekali!" Murid yang tadi membekap Kuroko semakin panik. Bagaimana tak panik bila pemuda yang ia tangkap mendadak batuk dan seperti mau pingsan? Bisa-bisa dirinya dibawa ke kantor polisi karena tak sengaja membunuh orang.

Mendengar itu sontak para murid Rakuzan langsung panik. Mereka mulai menelepon ambulans. Saking paniknya mereka lupa menelepon Akashi. Malang nasibmu hei _heterochrome_. Kau dilupakan teman-temanmu.

Kuroko yang pingsan hanya menyeringai. Rencananya berhasil lagi. Selanjutnya ia tinggal kabur dari kumpulan orang-orang stress ini.

Murid yang membekap Kuroko menatapnya bingung, "Hei kau baik baik sa—"

** BUK!**

Berhasil. Kuroko berhasil memukul murid yang membekapnya hingga murid itu terjatuh. Pukulannya tidak terlalu terdengar sehingga murid-murid Rakuzan tak menyadarinya. Katakanlah ia berdosa memukul orang yang tidak bersalah— sayangnya si babyblue takan mempedulikannya. Well, sepertinya sifat kejam Akashi mulai merasuk pada Kuroko.

**DRAP DRAP**

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Kuroko. Selagi mereka panik akan keadaannya, Kuroko langsung berlari kabur.

'Mereka bodoh. Aku kan hanya berakting.' batin Kuroko senang. Tak disangka rencana **_simple_** nya berhasil.

Rencana Kuroko adalah membiarkan dirinya ditangkap. Begitu ditangkap ia akan berpura-pura batuk seperti orang pesakitan. Murid-murid Rakuzan pasti akan panik dan menelepon ambulans tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. Terus bagaimana dengan satu murid yang membekap Kuroko? Dipukul. Hebat kan? cara yang super bagus untuk ditiru.

Oke, Kuroko benar-benar tak peduli itu disebut dosa atau tidak. Yang penting ia harus kabur dari sekolah stress bernama Rakuzan.

"Halo pak?! K-kami dari Rakuzan mohon datangkan ambulans—"

Saat murid yang menelepon ambulans menoleh ke arah Kuroko, yang di dapat hanya satu murid pingsan tanpa Kuroko di sana.

"Eeeeeh!? Di-dia menipu kita!"

"Kemana dia!?"

"Sial, kita tertipu!"

"A-ayo cari dia lagi!"

"Ayoooo!"

.—.—.

Jika kalian bertanya bangunan hancur di sana, maka aku akan menjawab sekolah Rakuzan. Huh? Sekolah Rakuzan? Bukankah sekolah Rakuzan itu sekolah yang bersih, rapih dan indah? ups, tidak lagi sekarang. Saat ini sekolah Rakuzan sangat berantakan seperti direnovasi secara gagal. Kalian tak percaya? lihat saja buku-buku yang keluar dari rak, kertas-kertas bertebaran dimana-mana hingga meja dan kursi yang sudah tak tertata atau mungkin sudah tak berbentuk—Jangan lupakan pintu yang nyaris terlepas dari engselnya dikarenakan kejadian ini.

Kalian tahu semua ulah ini?

Semuanya ulah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Oke, mungkin kalian tidak percaya bahwa Kuroko yang manis dan pendiam bisa melakukan hal se-brutal itu. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya—Kalian tahu pepatah itu kan? berarti sama saja jangan menilai Kuroko Tetsuya dari fisiknya.

"Sekolah Rakuzan, saya Kuroko Tetsuya sudah merusak fasilitas kalian." kata Kuroko datar.

Kuroko bukanlah preman yang datang dan menghancurkan Rakuzan. Ia terpaksa menghancurkan fasilitas sekolah agar ia bisa kabur dari kepungan murid-murid Rakuzan. Maafkan otaknya yang pas-pasan sehingga ia tak punya pilihan untuk... menghancurkan fasilitas.

**TAP TAP**

Satu kata untuk Akashi adalah menyebalkan. Sungguh, Akashi sudah mempermainkan Kuroko di Rakuzan. Ia sudah tiga kali dikejar-kejar oleh murid Rakuzan tanpa istirahat sekalipun. Beruntung ia bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka berkat otak Kuroko yang cerdik. Seandainya Tuhan memperbolehkan dirinya lahir kembali, ia benar-benar ingin hidup di zaman purba. Tak masalah bila vanilla milkshake tak ada, yang penting ia ingin bebas dari jeratan Akashi.

** TAP TAP**

Kali ini Kuroko berjalan menuju halaman depan sekolah. Kaki mungilnya berlari kecil menuju pintu gerbang Rakuzan. Dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan gerbang itu karena baru setengah jalan menuju gerbang, sudah ada gembok dan rantai manis terpasang di sana. Sungguh, gembok dan rantai itu mengejek Kuroko. Ingin rasanya ia melempar sekolah Rakuzan ke UGD (Unit Gila Darurat).

"Menyebalkan..."

Malas melihat gerbang, Kuroko menatap sekolah Rakuzan yang berdiri kokoh. Iya sih kokoh, tapi coba kau lihat dalamnya. Kapal pecah? bisa jadi. Dari bayang-bayang jendela, bisa dilihat beberapa murid yang membereskan lorong kelas yang berantakan karena ulahnya.

Oh Kuroko, kau harus minta maaf.

"Tidak, aku takan minta maaf." gumam Kuroko sambil melihat murid-murid yang membereskan lorong kelas, "Biarkan saja."

Iris babybluenya menatap sebal murid-murid yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaanya. Lihat saja, ada gadis yang menujuk-nunjuk dirinya dari jendela dengan muka terkejut. Cih, ia harus siap berlari karena ia tahu pasti gadis itu akan mengejarnya.

"Aaargh..." Kuroko menatap sekolah Rakuzan, "Aku tahu kau sengaja Akashi-kun! Aku tahu rencanamu! Dasar predator! Sebeeeel!" Tuh kan lagi-lagi Kuroko memaki Akashi. Entahlah itu terdengar oleh Akashi atau tidak. Well, sepertinya tidak.

"Hei dia disana!"

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang. Iris babybluenya membulat kala mendapati mereka sekumpulan murid Rakuzan membawa benda-benda aneh. Di sana ada rantai, jaring, lakban dan sebagainya. Sepertiya mereka balas dendam pada dirinya yang sudah menghancurkan sekolah mereka.

Akashi memang menyebalkan. Kalau seperti ini, Kuroko seolah penjahat Rakuzan.

"Tangkap dia!"

"Yaaa!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kuroko berlari lagi. Kali ini ia berlari mengarah taman belakang sekolah. Kali ini ia dibuat terkejut oleh seorang gadis yang memeluknya dari belakang. Oh, ia tertangkap.

"Sumimasen, aku mau kabur. Tolong jangan tangkap aku." gumam Kuroko sopan dengan raut wajah datar.

Gadis yang memeluk Kuroko itu tersenyum, "Heh? sayang sekali aku tak sebaik gadis normal. Hei, Nami! cepat telepon Akashi-kun!"

"Oke!"

Pemuda yang berwajah datar itu merengut sebal. Dirinya ditangkap lagi— Habislah sudah. Selamat tinggal Seirin dan keluarga Kuroko—

**TING!**

Raut pemuda babyblue itu berubah seketika. Tersenyum tipis pada otaknya yang masih jalan. Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar bersyukur pada otaknya.

"K-kumohon..."

Gadis yang mendengar Kuroko bersuara lirih itu menatapnya, "Eh?"

"Jangan sakiti aku.. hiks." gumam Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"..."

**BRUK!**

Dan seketika itu juga gadis yang menangkap Kuroko langsung tewas dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Istilah itu kita sebut dengan_** nosebleed**_. Bagaimana tidak nosebleed kalau gadis itu melihat wajah Kuroko yang super imut? Oh Kuroko, kau licik. Kau menggunakan power terakhirmu yaitu _**kawaii face**_.

**DRAP DRAP**

Selagi ia memiliki kesempatan, Kuroko kabur lagi. Astoge, ia bersyukur sekali pada Kami-Sama yang senantiasa membimbing jalan Kuroko. Dirinya berhasil lolos dari kejaran Rakuzan lagi! Dengan cepat, Kuroko berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah.. Hah... Akashi-kun... Menyebalkan.." Gumam Kuroko di sela-sela perjalanan.

Ia berjalan pelan di taman itu. Iseng, ia mengamati taman belakang yang cukup luas itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada kotak putih kecil yang menempel pada dinding itu. Mencurigakan memang karena ada cahaya merah yang menyala mati. Apa itu?

"Mencurigakan..." Kata Kuroko sambil mendekati kotak itu, "Apa lagi ini?"

Malas melihat kotak putih yang tak jelas, ia memilih berjalan menuju semak-semak. Langkahnya semakin gontai seperti orang mabuk.

** BRUK**

Pemuda manis itu langsung jatuh terduduk. Kakinya serasa mati rasa karena kebanyakan berlari. Dirinya sudah tak kuat lagi. Pasrah? Mungkin saja.

"Hah...hah..." Nafasnya memburu. Akashi benar-benar si pengirim surat yang tega. Kalau saja Kuroko tak datang ke Rakuzan, pasti ia tak perlu membuang energi nya untuk berlari. Mungkin Akashi itu memang tega dari sananya— Tapi entah kenapa Kuroko tak bisa membenci sifatnya itu. Katakanlah ia aneh karena dirinya sendiri juga merasa aneh. Mungkin bagi Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko sudah dihipnotis oleh Akashi—tapi menurutnya tidak karena itu murni rasa sukanya.

"Akashi-kun... tak kau suruh pun aku pasti menerimamu..." Bisik Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri— Tanpa sadar kedua pipinya memanas, "Aku sangat menerimamu tapi—"

**SRAK**

"Hh!?" Kuroko terkejut saat mendengar suara semak-semak—oh ternyata kucing. Ia kira ada murid Rakuzan yang diam-diam bersembunyi di sini.

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku selalu ketahuan? Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan sekolah ini—"

** TAP TAP**

"!?"

** DEG**

Barusan ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung menutup mulutnya dan sedikit menunduk. Pasti itu adalah murid Rakuzan yang akan menangkap Kuroko. Kali ini ia berharap pada nasib yang baik. Oh ayolah, dirinya sudah tak sanggup berlari. Kalau dipaksakan, bisa-bisa ia tak bisa bermain basket lagi. Masih banyak turnamen-turnamen basket yang menuggunya.

** TAP TAP**

Semakin langkah itu mendekat, semakin membuat detak jantung Kuroko tak beraturan. Uh, menjauhlah kau!

"Tetsuya kau disini kan~?"

** DEG**

Skakmat.

Tamatlah riwayat Kuroko Tetsuya.

Manik babyblue Kuroko membulat horror. Suara itu... Tak salah lagi adalah suara Akashi Seijuro—dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini.

** TAP**

"Keluarlah Tetsuya. Kau tak pandai bersembunyi." Gumam Akashi sedikit menyeringai, "Oh, atau kau menyuruhku untuk menemukanmu langsung?"

Ugh.. Sial.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mendengar suara Akashi saja sudah membuat dirinya gemetaran seperti anjing kecil. Ia merasa bersembunyi dari singa. Sepertinya Kuroko mulai paham seperti apa rasanya dikejar-kejar Akashi Seijuro— sama saja dikejar singa.

"Kh.."

Pemuda bersurai babyblue ini mati-matian menahan suara yang mungkin saja keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak bahwa ada hewan lepas dari kebun binatang. Ia ingin membawa Akashi ke _RSJ (Rumah Stress Jiwa)_ untuk di tes psikisnya apakah dia manusia atau bukan.

Kuroko, pikiranmu lucu sekali.

Akashi tersenyum dan membuka suara, "Tetsuya, jangan berpikir negatif. Aku bukan singa. Sungguh."

Pertama kalinya Kuroko bersumpah bahwa Akashi itu cenayang berjalan.

"Kau hebat, Tetsuya. Kau bisa lolos dari kejaran para murid-murid di sekolah ini."

'Aku tak bisa menerima itu sebagai pujian, Akashi-kun. Sepertinya kau mengejekku.' Batin Kuroko kesal.

Manik heterochrome Akashi melirik kesana-kemari. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa tanda-tanda Kuroko Tetsuya mendekat, "Kau tahu? Mereka larinya cukup cepat lho? Tak kusangka kau berhasil melewati mereka." Puji Akashi lagi—atau mengejek?

** TAP**

Kuroko yakin bahwa dirinya di ujung tanduk. Ia merasakan kehadiran Akashi di belakang semak-semak tempat ia sembunyi. Jangan bilang bahwa ia akan tertangkap!

**DEG DEG DEG**

Detak jantung Kuroko semakin tak beraturan. Siapapun jemput nyawanya sekarang! Oh, petugas kebun binatang cepatlah datang! Tangkap singa nyasar ini!

"Tetsuya..."

Suara Akashi saat ini sangat mengintimidasi. Kuroko yakin Akashi bukanlah manusia melainkan predator—Singa yang kelaparan.

Predator pasti mengincar mangsa kan? Bila Akashi adalah predator, maka mangsanya...

Kuroko Tetsuya?

Akashi mengincar Kuroko, eh?

Bukan hanya kehadiran tetapi Kuroko juga merasakan bahwa suara Akashi kian mendekat.

"..."

Kalau tak salah, Kuroko sempat mendengar Akashi tertawa pelan—dan itu semakin membuat Kuroko gemetaran. Itu lebih horror dibandingkan melihat toko vanilla milkshake tutup semua.

"Detak jantungmu..." Akashi menyeringai saat merasakan hawa Kuroko, "Terdengar, lho?"

** DEG**

Dan Kuroko ingin memberi stempel bahwa Akashi memang orang stress yang harus di cek psikisnya. Apakah bunyi detak jantungnya terlalu keras? padahal ia sendiri tidak mendengarnya.

Ah, ia tak tahu lagi!

Ia harus kabur!

** SRAK!**

"!?"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Entah Kuroko kerasukan apa, otaknya seolah memerintahkan dia untuk berlari dari si predator. Tentunya bila ia berlari, pasti akan langsung ketahuan Akashi. Lihat saja raut Akashi yang senang begitu Kuroko memilih keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Akashi, Pemuda babyblue ini berlari kencang.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko berlari itu hanya menyeringai senang, "Kau menyuruhku untuk mengejarmu? Baiklah, akan kuturuti permintaanmu, Tetsuya sayang~"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi langsung mengejar Kuroko dengan kecepatan tinggi. Secepat apa ia mengejar Kuroko? Kau tahu hewan bernama singa? Kira-kira secepat itu.

Gila? Memang. Salahkan fisik Akashi yang luar biasa tidak normal. Ternyata Akashi memang harus dibawa ke _RSJ_.

** DRAP DRAP **

Kuroko berlari sampai lorong sekolah lagi. Banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya dan Ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia tak peduli pada murid-murid yang berteriak menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Toh mungkin ia penjahat Rakuzan. Masa bodo dihujat penjahat Rakuzan—yang penting ia harus kabur dari jeratan predator yang bernama Akashi Seijuro!

"Tetsuya~"

** DEG**

Lagi-lagi ia terkejut saat mendengar suara Akashi yang tak jauh darinya. Tunggu, setahunya ia sudah meninggalkan Akashi jauh sekali tapi...

"Jangan kabur, Tetsuya~"

Sejak kapan Akashi sudah sedekat ini dengan dirinya!?

"Akashi-kun!?"

"Kaget karena aku sudah berada di belakangmu?" Tanya Akashi dengar seringai khasnya—seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran si babyblue.

Kuroko mengabaikan pertanyaan Akashi. Kakinya berlari semakin cepat dan tak mempedulikan tatapan yang menghujat dari orang-orang. Di depan, banyak yang menghadang Kuroko—tak lain adalah murid Rakuzan. Dengan cepat Kuroko terobos dengan _**misdirection**_ dan bahkan ia terpaksa menggunakan _**ignite pass**_.

Baik Akashi ataupun sekolah Rakuzannya...

Semuanya memang harus dibawa ke _RSJ_!

"AKASHI-KUN MENYEBALKAAAAAAAN!" Teriak Kuroko keras sekali— Bahkan satu sekolah Rakuzan mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Akashi yang mendengar Kuroko berteriak itu hanya tersenyum jahil— sepertinya Tetsuya-nya sangat lucu bila sedang kesal.

Akashi, kau tega menjadikan Kuroko sebagai bahan candaanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki mugil itu terhenti pada koridor utama sekolah. Terdengar suara _**'Bruk'**_ dari kedua kakinya yang sudah tak kuat untuk berlari. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat hampir membanjiri tubuhnya. Tas yang dari tadi ia gantungkan di bahunya ia lempar begitu saja. Ia seperti orang yang habis dipekerjakan tanpa upah. Miris memang karena dirinya seperti itu.

"Hah..hah..."

Dirinya seakan-akan sudah tak berdaya. Berdiri saja sudah tak kuat, apalagi berlari? Bayangkan saja kau disuruh berlari dari kejaran-kejaran Rakuzan tanpa minum ataupun istirahat—belum lagi murid Rakuzan notabenenya adalah pelari handal.

Pikiran Kuroko mengulang kejadian sebelumnya. Kejadian dimana ia mendapatkan surat cinta, datang ke Rakuzan dan berakhir menjadi acara kejar-kejaran. Sungguh, semuanya adalah ulah Akashi. Akashi menyebalkan dan pantas dilempar ke _RSJ_.

Hentikan Kuroko, kau memikirkan _RSJ_ terus.

** TAP TAP**

"Tetsuya sudah lelah?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang dari koridor yang sama—siapa lagi kalau bukan predator Akashi Seijuro?

"Kh.."

Seandainya ia masih bisa berlari, ia pasti sudah berlari sekarang. Perlahan-lahan Kuroko berdiri tanpa melihat Akashi yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Dirinya sebisa mungkin berjalan mundur—dan tentu saja Akashi yang melihat aksi itu langsung berjalan maju.

"Tetsuya kau jangan berpikir aku masuk_ RSJ_. Aku masih normal." gumam Akashi santai dan Kuroko langsung membulat horror.

Akashi. Itu. Cenayang. Titik.

Kuroko terus berjalan mundur selama Akashi berjalan maju. Sungguh, bila kalian di posisi Kuroko, pasti kalian berharap meteor jatuh sekarang juga.

"Tetsuya kau berantakan sekali." Akashi tersenyum meremehkan, "Sudahlah menyerah saja. Terima nasib bahwa kau tak bisa kabur dariku."

Ugh, memang benar ia tak bisa kabur lagi.

Dari seluruh murid Rakuzan yang ada, hanya Akashi yang tidak bisa membuatnya lolos.

Lihatlah wajah Akashi yang bersih tanpa keringat. Sungguh itu mengejek sekali.

**DUK!**

Kuroko tersentak saat punggungnya menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya. Bisa dikatakan, dirinya kehabisan jalan. Iris babybluenya membulat horror kala melihat Akashi semakin dekat dengannya.

Akashi menyeringai melihat 'mangsanya' kehabisan jalan, "Kau kehabisan jalan? Mengapa kau tak berjalan maju saja?"

Sial, jiwa kemenangan Akashi mulai terasa.

"T-tak mau..." gumam Kuroko dengan raut wajah sedikit ketakutan—Dan bagi Akashi, itu manis sekali.

Akashi gemas juga melihat Kuroko yang hanya berdiri diam dan menatap dirinya. Memangnya ia hantu ditatap-tatap terus?

Tidak, Akashi. Kau itu cenayang berwujud singa yang lepas dari _RSJ (Rumah Stress Jiwa)_.

"Kalau Tetsuya tak mau maju, maka akulah yang akan maju~"

"Aka—"

**GYUT**

Dan dengan cepat, lengan Akashi langsung memeluk pinggang Kuroko dengan sempurna. Sebelumnya Akashi membalikan posisi Kuroko sehingga Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Pelukan itu erat sekali sehingga mustahil bagi Kuroko untuk kabur.

** BRUK**

Kuroko tak sanggup berdiri sehingga ia jatuh terduduk lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar ditangkap oleh Akashi langsung.

"Are? Tetsuya tak melawan?"

Andai ia memiliki kekuatan lebih, pasti ia sudah melarikan diri dari Akashi.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa melawan. Kau kan sudah kelelahan." Gumam Akashi sambil menyeringai.

Kuroko masih saja diam tak bergeming. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi untuk kabur. Terlepas dari jeratan Akashi sangat kecil.

"Tetsuya~" Akashi berbisik pada telinga Kuroko—memberi sensasi geli padanya.

Menyebalkan.

Kembali pada perasaan Kuroko, ia tak membenci sifat Akashi yang menyebalkan.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa kau selalu tertangkap..." Akashi masih berbisik, "Apa kau tahu kotak putih yang menempel di tembok?"

** DEG**

Kotak putih itu?!

"Kotak itu adalah sensor suara yang terpasang di seluruh sekolah Rakuzan. Bila kau berlari melewatinya, otomatis sensor itu akan menyala." Jelas Akashi.

** DEG**

"Tapi entah kau bodoh atau apa, saat di taman belakang sekolah, kau malah mendekati sensor itu."

_**Ugh...**_

"Itulah mengapa kau mudah tertangkap Tetsuya~" ejek Akashi masih berbisik di telinga Kuroko.

Manik babyblue Kuroko membulat horror. Bodohnya ia mendekati sensor itu!

"Aku memuji caramu membodohi mereka dengan pura-pura batuk layaknya orang sakit. Ah belum lagi kau juga menggunakan kekuatan wajah manismu itu. Tetsuya kau membuat ku cemburu. Tega sekali dirimu menunjukannya pada orang lain." kata Akashi dengan nada cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"Sayangnya kau tak menyadari sensor itu. Bila kau orang yang cerdik, aku seratus kali lebih cerdik darimu." lanjut Akashi lagi.

Awalnya ia hanya berbisik, namun perlahan-lahan dirinya mulai usil menggoda Kuroko.

"A-Akashi..k-kun..hhhh!"

Kuroko merasa merinding ketika sesuatu membasahi telinganya. Apa itu? Lidah?

**Slurp **

"Hentikan.. A-Akashi-kun..hmfffh!"

Dengan kejamnya Akashi membekap mulut Kuroko. Oksigen yang seharusnya ia raup malah terhalangi oleh jemari Akashi.

Seringai selalu terukir di parasnya, "Tetsuya bilang aku predator, ya? Bila aku predator, berarti Tetsuya 'mangsa' nya kan?"

Apa? Mangsa?

Dirinya adalah mangsa?

"Hmmmfh!" Kuroko berusaha berontak dari jeratan Akashi, namun sayangnya itu hanya usaha sia-sia.

"Hmmgh! hmmmfh!"

Bekapan Akashi sadis sekali. Kuroko bahkan tak bisa bergumam dengan jelas.

"Bila predator sudah menangkap mangsanya, pasti ia memakannya kan?"

"Hmmmfh...!"

"Berarti sama saja aku akan _'memakan'_ Tetsuya..."

"Hmmfh..."

Otak cerdik yang selalu diandalkan oleh Kuroko kini tak bisa berpikir. Dirinya benar-benar kosong— Tak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa diam ketika Akashi mulai bersikap tidak biasa. Dirinya masih punya akal sehat namun sepertinya tubuhnya tak memiliki itu. Entah mengapa, otaknya hanya bisa menyuruhnya untuk...

Tertidur.

Tidak membantah pada perintah otaknya, perlahan-lahan iris babyblue itu menutup seiring kelopak matanya menurun. Kesadarannya semakin hilang dan kepalanya terasa berat. Akashi yang merasa pemuda dalam dekapannya itu terlihat tertidur langsung menatapnya. Benar saja, Mangsanya—Kuroko Tetsuya—sedang tertidur.

"Eh? Tetsuya?"

Akashi sedikit panik. Apa Kuroko masih bernafas? Takut-takut Akashi malah tak sengaja membunuh Kuroko karena membekap mulutnya—menghambat oksigen. Baik, itu pemikiran konyol karena nyatanya pemuda babyblue itu masih bernafas. Ditatapnya wajah tidur Kuroko yang terbilang manis.

Uh, membuat Akashi semakin ingin memakannya saja.

"Tetsuya menyuruhku untuk memakanmu selagi kau tertidur? Kau agresif sekali." Akashi tersenyum, "Maaf karena aku, kau kelelahan."

Tangan Akashi mulai mengacak surai babyblue Kuroko—memberi kasih sayang pada pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu.

"..."

Perlahan, bibir Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko lembut. Entah kerasukan apa, tangan Kuroko tiba-tiba mengalungi leher Akashi.

** EH?**

Manik heterochrome itu terbelalak, namun disamping itu ia senang pada reaksi Kuroko.

"Aku tak yakin kau tertidur, Tetsuya..." gumam Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menghentikan ciuman singkat itu.

Apa reaksi Kuroko bisa dianggap jawaban dari surat cinta Akashi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Halo halo halo~ gimana hari pertama sekolahnya? males? saya juga. /plak

Akhirnya FF nya tamat.. soalnya cuma dua chap :") hehe.

maaf kurang memuaskan dan sebagainya. Rikka itu manusia jadi tak luput oleh kesalahan /halah.

Oh ya pas chapter satu itu banyak banget typonya. Aduh maaf Rikka kurang teliti :""D terus di chap 1 itu ada tanda (-) seharusnya itu (—) . Maaf Rikka lupa ngedit.

Saya juga pengen ngasih bocoran (?) tentang FF saya selanjutnya. Saya pengen bikin oneshot. FF nya itu pokoknya ada deathcharanya.. siapa itu? Kuroko Tetsuya.

Iya kalian tak salah baca.

Kuroko is det karena dimakan Akashi. Bukan 'dimakan' di kasur, tapi dimakan kaya kita makan nasi.

Saya author yang kejam huhuhhuhu! ya sudahlah.

Akhir kata,

**Review pls? arigatou~ :3**

**Special thanks to:**

**| sofi asat | Kujo Kasuza | zorainyuu dayo | Flow . L | Freyja Lawliet | jessy .jamine .7 | Kurotori Rei | Akashi lina | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | Kuroshiro- Monochrome | evilfish1503 | Yuzuki Yanmushiro to Akashiro | Shawoket | AulChan12 | **

**Dan para readers/silent readers yang sudah membaca FF saya :D **

**Terima kasih semuanya~**


End file.
